Merlin l'Enchanteur (1963)
16 décembre 1964 25 décembre 1963 |durée=78 minutes |langue=Anglais |série =Classiques d'animation Disney |précédent=''Les 101 Dalmatiens'' |suivant=''Le Livre de la Jungle}} 'Merlin l'Enchanteur '(The Sword in the Stone dans la version Originale) est le 22e long-métrage d'animation des studios Disney. Le film est sorti le 25 décembre 1963 aux Etats-Unis et le 16 décembre en France. Le Film est une adaptation du Roman L'épée dans la Pierre de Terence Hanbury White, paru en 1938, il s'inspire également de la légende du Roi Arthur. Synopsis Merlin, un magicien aux pouvoirs extraordinaire, fait la connaissance d'Arthur, un jeune garçon, sans avenir et sans, instruction. Merlin se donne un objectif : éduquer l'enfant, dont les connaissances universelles conduiront ce dernier, à l'épée dans la Pierre. Résumé Détaillé Il y'a longtemps de cela, au Moyen Âge, l'Angleterre est en deuil, suite au décès de son dernier roi, et ce dernier laisse son royaume sans aucun héritier, le pays cours à sa perte. Un jour un miracle se produit: une «épée dans la pierre» apparaît soudainement dans la ville de Londres, avec une inscription gravée sur la lame : ''Celui qui pourra arracher cette épée de l'enclume scellée dans la pierre, sera digne d'être roi, souverain maître de l'Angleterre. Beaucoup essayent d'enlever l'épée, mais aucun ne réussit et l'épée finit par sombrer dans l'oubli, ainsi l'Angleterre continue de vivre sans roi et l'obscurantisme, l'interdiction de diffusion du savoir, s'instaura dans le pays. Quelques années plus tard, au cœur de la forêt, un magicien du nom de Merlin, puise de l'eau de son puits pour préparer le thé de cinq heures. Merlin devine que quelqu'un important va arriver dans trente minutes, un individu anonyme qui, avec l'aide du sorcier, sera réorientée vers une place méritante qu'il aura droit d'occuper dans le monde. Archimède, le hibou, demande Merlin de qui il s'agira, mais le Magicien n'en sais rien, mais il a une vague idée à quoi son mystérieux invité ressemblera. Arthur Pendragon (très souvent appelé Moustique),un orphelin de 12 ans et maigrichon, qui rêve de devenir un écuyer, accompagne son frère adoptif, Kay, à la chasse. Moustique empêche accidentellement Kay de tirer sur un cerf et va chercher la flèche pour réparer son erreur. Dans les bois, Moustique aperçoit la flèche coincé en haut d'un arbre, alors qu'il essaya de la récupérer, il tombe dans la chaumière de Merlin, la prédiction du sorcier s'est réalisée, son invité mystérieux était bien un garçon maigrichon de 12 ans, qui viendrait prendre le thé. Merlin explique à Moustique sur ce qu'il connaît sur le futur et ses voyages dans le temps, et il également annonce qu'il sera l'instructeur du jeune garçon puisque ce dernier a révélé qu'il n'a jamais fait grand chose comme étude intellectuelle, excepté les formations pour devenir écuyer. Merlin fait donc ses bagages et accompagné de Moustique, ils se dirige vers le château, où le jeune garçon y vit en travaillant en tant que page. Le château est dirigé par Sir Hector, le père adoptif de Moustique. Il blâme son fils Kay d'avoir laissé Arthur s'aventurer dans la forêt tout seul, alors que ce dernier revient, il se fait réprimander par son tuteur. Hector lui inflige quatre mauvais points, ce qui est l'équivalent de quatre heures de plonges supplémentaire. Et pendant que Mosutique s'en va faire la plonge, Hector fait la connaissance de Merlin (qui l'appelle Marvin) alors que le maître du château ne croit pas en la magie, Merlin crée une tempête de neige afin de lui prouver ses capacités de Magicien, et une fois qu'il ait convaincu le seigneur, Merlin explique la raison de sa visite dans le but d'instruire Moustique. Mais Ector refuse que le sorcier intervienne et lui ordonne de s'en aller, et par la suite, Merlin disparaît, ce qui persuade Ector et le laisse résider au château, bien qu'il soit logé dans une vieille tour décrépite avec d'innombrables fuites. Un peu plus tard, Sir Pellinore, un ami d'Hector et compagnon d'armes, arrive avec des nouvelles concernant le tournoi annuel de joutes qui aura lieu le jour du Nouvel An à Londres, mais cette fois-ci, le vainqueur sera couronné roi d'Angleterre. Hector propose que Kay soit fait chevalier et se disputent le titre, malgré l'incapacité évidente de Kay dans les joutes et les combats à l'épée, et il propose également Moustique de devenir l'écuyer de Kay, ce qui enchante le garçon. Le lendemain alors, qu'il assiste à un entrainement de joute, Merlin s'aperçoit que le jeune Moustique a un certain potentiel, et il compte bien utiliser la magie pour aider le garçon à se diriger vers la bonne orientation. Le magicien commence l'instruction de Moustique en le métamorphosant d'abord en poisson, et après s'être changé lui même, il plonge avec le garçon dans les douves du château. Alors que Merlin enseigne la vie aquatique d'un poisson à Moustique, se dernier se fait poursuivre par un brochet, heureusement Archimède vole au secours du garçon. Après quoi Moustique est envoyé à la cuisine en punition après avoir essayé de raconter sa mésaventure à Ector. Merlin arrive et propose à Moustique de commencer la deuxième leçon, mais Moustique ne peux pas quitter les cuisiner sans avoir tout laver la vaisselle. Afin de faciliter les choese Merlin fait ensorceler les ustensiles de cuisines pour que ceux-ci fasse automatiquement la vaisselle. Il emmène alors Moustique avec lui pour une autre leçon, dans laquelle il le change avec lui même, en écureuils. Merlin enseigne à Moustique la gravité et ses lois universelles alors qu'ils se font tous les deux interrompre par deux écureuils femelles agaçantes. Après quelques courses poursuites mouvementées, il est grand temps de repartir au château: Quand ils reviennent à la forme humaine, l'écureuil femelle qui coursait Moustique fond en larme quand elle se rend compte qu'il est vraiment un garçon. Quand ils reviennent au château, Hector accuse Merlin d'utiliser la magie noire sur la vaisselle, puisque lui et son fils Kay ont essayé de neutraliser la vaisselle ensorcelée. Moustique défend Merlin, et Ector punit l'enfant en le mettant d'abord sur une montagne de corvées, mais le jeune garçon se révolte sur la mauvaise conduite du seigneur, mettant ce dernier en colère et décide de choisir un autre garçon comme écuyer pour Kay. Moustique est anéanti de chagrin, mais Merlin le convainc de continuer son éducation. Le lendemain, c'est Archimède qui donne les cours à Moustique et pour la leçon suivante, Merlin transforme Moustique en moineau. Le garçon est accompagné alors par Archimède pour une leçon de vol. Moustique se fait soudainement attaqué par un faucon et afin de lui échapper il s'enfonce dans les bois mais accidentellement, tombe dans la cheminée de la chaumière de Madame Mim, une sorcière qui est une rivale de Merlin. La magie qu'utilise Mim s'emploie par la ruse, par opposition à la compétence scientifique de Merlin. Après une démonstration des pouvoirs de Mim, cette dernière demande à Moustique qui est le meilleur sorcier du monde entre elle et Merlin. Afin de ne pas la froisser, Moustique répond que la Magie de Merlin est utilisé de manière bénéfique afin d'accroitre les pouvoirs de la sorcière. En dépit de cette réponse Mim se transforme en chat et poursuit Moustique et parvient presque à l'éliminer. Merlin arrive, ayant été prévenu par Archimède, et commence à réprimander Mim. Madame Mim défie Merlin à un duel de sorcelerie, une bataille d'esprit où les joueurs essaient de se métamorphoser sans arrêt dans le but de se détruire l'un et l'autre. Mim établit plusieurs règles de base : # Duel sur le thème animal # Se changer en des animaux bien réels, pas de créature imaginaire tels que les dragons # Disparition Interdite # Aucune tricherie tolérée (d'après Merlin) Pendant la bataille, les deux sorciers se transforment en une variété de créatures Finalement, Mim se transforme en un dragon qui est censé être contre les règles (bien que Mim a la mauvaise habitude de les enfreindre après qu'elle ait établi les règles). Pour se sortir de cette situation, Merlin est se transforme rapidement en un microbe virulent et infecte son adversaire. Mim garde le lit, malade, même si on dit qu'elle se rétablira dans quelques semaines et qu'elle ait besoin de beaucoup de soleil. À Noël, Kay est fait chevalier, mais son écuyer a les oreillons, et ainsi Ector rétablit Arthur comme écuyer de Kay. Moustique raconte avec enthousiasme à Merlin et Archimède la bonne nouvelle. Mais Merlin est déçu que Moustique préfère toujours la chevalerie que les connaissances que le magicien lui a apporté pour devenir quelqu'un d'important. Moustique essaie d'expliquer qu'il ne peut pas devenir quelqu'un important, et que pour lui être écuyer c'est déjà une chance. Merlin, hors de lui, se transforme en une fusée et s'envole en direction de Saint Tropez. Le lendemain, Ector, Kay, Pellinore, Moustique et Archimède se rendent à Londres pour le tournoi. Quelques instants avant le match de Kay, Moustique se rend compte qu'il a oublié l'épée de Kay à l'auberge, qui est maintenant fermée à cause du tournoi. Archimède aperçoit une épée dans une pierre dans un cimetière voisin et le signale à Moustique. Arthur tire l'épée de la pierre, accomplissant involontairement la prophétie. Quand Arthur revient avec l'épée, Ector et Sir Bart reconnaissent l'épée dans la pierre, et le tournoi s'est interrompu. Exigeant qu'Arthur prouve qu'il l'a retiré, Ector replace l'épée dans son enclume. Kay tente de l'enlever lui-même, mais lui et aucun des autres hommes n'arrivent à l'enlever. Moustique parvient à la sortir une deuxième fois avec facilité. Les chevaliers proclament tous: "Vive le roi Arthur!", Alors que la foule, Sir Ector et Kay, s'agenouillent devant Arthur. Le film se termine sur Arthur, maintenant couronné roi, assis dans la salle du trône avec Archimède, se sentant complètement non préparé à prendre la responsabilité de la royauté. Accablé par la foule enthousiaste dehors, Arthur appelle à Merlin pour l'aide, qui arrive dans sa tenue du 20ème siècle et est ravi de constater que Arthur est devenu roi, ce qu'il avait exactement vu dans le futur. Merlin dit au garçon qu'il conduira les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, accomplissant de nombreux exploits et devenant l'une des figures les plus célèbres de la littérature et même du cinéma. Iconographie Personnages Merlin.png|Merlin Arthur.jpg|Arthur Pendragon alias "Moustique" Archimède.png|Archimède Mim1.png|Madame Mim Sir_Hector.jpg|Sir Ector Kay1963.jpg|Kay Distribution Sorties cinéma Sorties vidéo France En coulisses Origine et production En 1939, Walt Disney obtient pour la première fois les droits cinématographiques de l'oeuvre littéraire de T. H. White l'épée dans la pierre, et les premiers story-boards sont produits en 1949. Lorsque le travail sur Les 101 Dalmatiens s'achève en 1960, deux projets sont en cours d'élaboration : Chanteclair et Merlin l'Enchanteur. Le premier a été développé par Ken Anderson et Marc Davis qui avaient pour objectif de produire un long métrage d'animation dans un cadre plus contemporain. Tous deux avaient visité les archives de Disney et avaient décidé d'adapter le conte satirique à la production en jetant un coup d'œil sur des conceptions antérieures remontant aux années 1940. Anderson, Davis, Milt Kahl et le réalisateur Wolfgang Reitherman ont passé des mois à préparer des story-boards élaborés pour Chanteclair, et à la suite d'une réponse silencieuse suite à la présentation d'une bobine d'histoire, une voix du fond de la salle a dit : . Lorsque le moment est venu d'adopter l'un des deux projets, Walt a fait remarquer que le problème de faire d'un coq un protagoniste était que . Pendant ce temps, le travail sur Merlin l'Enchanteur a été réalisé uniquement par le scénariste Bill Peet, un vétéran. Après avoir vu la production de Camelot à Broadway en 1960, Disney a approuvé le projet et Merlin l'Enchanteur passa à la phase "en production". Ollie Johnston a déclaré : . Dans son autobiographie, Peet décide d'écrire un scénario avant de produire des story-boards, bien qu'il trouve le récit "compliqué, avec la légende arthurienne tissée dans un mélange d'autres légendes et mythes" et trouve un scénario direct qui nécessite "un tri et un tamisage". Après que Walt ait reçu le premier brouillon du scénario, il a dit à Peet qu'il devrait avoir plus de substance. Dans sa deuxième ébauche, Peet l'a allongée en développant les aspects les plus dramatiques de l'histoire, dans laquelle Walt a approuvé par un appel de Palm Springs, en Floride. Dans le casting de voix de Merlin l'Enchanteur, certains acteurs issus des productions précédentes, réapparaissent, ainsi on retrouve par exemple Martha Wentworth qui depuis sa participation dans le cours métrage de Disney "Qui a tué le rouge-gorge ?" en 1935, et sa collaboration dans le film précédant Merlin l'Enchanteur, les 101 Dalmatiens, elle assura la voix de Madame Mim le principal antagoniste du film. D'autre acteurs réccurents tels que Thurl Ravenscroft et Barbara Jo Allen, et Jimmy MacDonald, refont apparition. Le film accueillit également les nouveaux doubleurs tels que Junius Matthews, la voix d'Archimède, qui fera bien plus tard dans Les aventures de Winnie l'Ourson la voix de Coco Lapin, ainsi que Sébastian Cabot, la voix de Sir Ector, qui continuera bien plus tard chez Disney pour faire les voix de Bagheera dans Le Livre de la Jungle et le narrateur des Aventures de Winnie l'Ourson. Merlin l'Enchanteur est également le premier film où les fils du réalisateur, Wolfgang Reitherman, eurent leur part de participation en faisant la voix d'Arthur Pendragon, personnage assuré par Richard et Robert (remplaçant durant la production Rickie Sorensen). Merlin l'Enchanteur est le premier lonmétrage animé de Disney sur lesquel les Frères Compositeurs Sherman, Robert et Richard participèrent (leur carrière chez Disney ayant commencé plûtôt en 1961) et, qui vers la fin du règne de Walt Disney et après sa mort, continueront d'écrire beaucoup de chansons pour plusieurs film Disney, à travers Mary Poppins, Le livre de la Jungle, Les Aristochats, L'apprentie Sorcière, et Les aventures de Winnie l'Ourson, sans oublier le thème musical de l'attraction iconique des parcs Disney It's a small world after all. Publication de l'oeuvre et autre adaptation Le livre écrit par Terence Hanbury White, parut en 1938. Intégré au cycle de La Quête du Roi Arthur, le livre relate la jeunesse d'Arthur Pendragon, et de ses aventures aux côtés de Merlin le sorcier. La légende Arthurienne, eut droit à minte adaptation cinématographique, en se basant sur le règne du Roi Arthur, et de ses chevaliers de la table ronde, et en y incorporant Merlin le magicien, et la célèbre épée dans la pierre, plus connnue sous le nom d'Excalibur. Le premier film traitant sur Arthur et ses chevalier, remonte en 1910, un film muet en noir et blanc italien qui s'intitule Le roi Arthur et les chevaliers de la Table ronde (Re Artù e i cavalieri della tavola rotonda), réalisé par Giuseppe De Liguoro qui en outre incarne le roi Arthur D'autres film, tourne souvent autours des chevaliers d'Arthur, dont les plus connus sont Perceval et Lancelot. Comme certain film tels que Cendrillon, Le Livre de la Jungle, La Belle et la Bête, Dumbo, Aladdin, Le Roi Lion ou Mulan, Merlin l'Enchanteur, fut rajouté à la liste des films Disney qui auront leur remake avec une adaptation cinématographique en action-live. La sortie du film reste indéterminée, mais il s'avère que c'est le réalisateur espagnol Juan Carlos Fresnadillo, à qui l'on doit le film de zombies, 28 semaines qui va réaliser cette nouvelle version du célèbre dessin animé de 1963, inspiré de la légende médiévale du Roi Arthur. Le script, lui, a été confié à Bryan Cogman, l'un des scénaristes de Game Of Thrones. Sortie et Accueil Le film a été un succès financier au box-office et le sixième film le plus lucratif de 1963 en Amérique du Nord, avec des revenus locatifs estimés à 4,75 millions de dollars. Il a été mieux accueilli par la critique britannique que par la critique américaine, qui le trouvait trop humoristique et "narratif fin". Rotten Tomatoes rapporte que 74% des critiques ont donné des critiques positives sur la base de 23 critiques avec une note moyenne de 6,1/10. Son consensus affirme que " Une vision décente de la légende du roi Arthur, L'épée dans la pierre souffre d'une animation quelque peu indifférente, mais ses personnages sont encore mémorables et attrayants ". Nell Minow, de Common Sense Media, a donné au film quatre étoiles sur cinq, écrivant : "Une classique enchanté qui apporte la vie à la légende d'Arthur". Dans son livre The Best of Disney, Neil Sinyard affirme que, même si elle n'est pas bien connue, l'animation est excellente, une structure complexe et plus philosophique que la plupart des autres films de Disney. Sinyard suggère que Walt Disney a pu voir quelque chose de lui-même dans Merlin et que Mim, qui "déteste le soleil", a pu représenter des critiques. da:Sværdet i stenen en:The Sword in the Stone es:The Sword in the Stone it:La spada nella roccia pl:Miecz w kamieniu (film) pt-br:A Espada Era a Lei zh:石中劍 Catégorie:Film d'animation Catégorie:Film Catégorie:Film sorti en 1963 Catégorie:Film américain